The Guider
by HandH
Summary: Tengu itu adalah pemandu hidupku. *Summary sementara Happy reading! (Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto).


Hidup memang melelahkan. Yah, lagipula memang tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa hidup itu mudah. Itulah jawaban yang pasti akan kuterima setiap kali aku mencurahkan keputusasaanku.

Kebenaran yang selalu tertutup oleh kejahatan. Keadilan yang tak lagi meyakinkan. Perdaiman palsu. Pengkhianatan. Pembunuhan. Perbudakan. Kesedihan dan amarah. Kesakitan. Keputusasaan. Kegagalan. Kematian. Semua itu membawa kegelapan pada jiwa manusia.

Aku menghela napas. Membiarkan udara malam menembus melalui sela-sela rambut panjangku yang tergerai bebas. Mengelus lembut wajahku. Menggigilkan setiap keputusasaan dalam diriku.

"Kenapa dunia ini?" gumamku lirih.

Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap sendu pada bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinar kuning keemasannya. Andaikan bulan itu merefleksikan perasaanku sekarang, pastilah cahaya kuning keemasan yang megah itu berubah warna menjadi abu-abu.

Aku mendesah. Berat sekali rasanya menerima bahwa aku ini hanyalah seorang gadis bodoh yang selalu sendirian. Aku… aku tidak ingin sendirian, lagi….

Aku mendongakkan kepala lagi dan terkejut mendapati sesuatu yang melayang di udara malam yang dingin denngan posisi memunggungi bulan purnama. Sesuatu itu sangat besar dan bersayap, jadi tidak mungkin itu adalah burung atau sejenisnya.

Sesuatu itu tampak semakin besar. Dia mendekat. Kearahku! Aku mundur dua langkah saat sesuatu itu semakin mendekat, hingga aku bisa menyimpulkan apa itu sebenarnya.

"K-kau… s-siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tak menjawab. Dia mendarat di taman dekat jendela kamarku yang terbuka lalu menutup rebahan sayapnya.

Jantungku berdebar lantaran ketakutan dan rasa tidak percaya.

"K-kubilang siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tidak menjawab, dan masih mematung menghadap jendela kamarku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Kenapa makhluk sepertinya muncul di tempat seperti ini? Itu tidak mungkin!

"Kubilang si—." Aku berhenti saat sosok itu melepas topengnya dan membuka kedua pelupuk matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata semerah darah.

"Aku Madara."

Aku terdiam. Madara? Bukankah dia…. Aku menundukkan kepala. Sebuah kobaran kemarahan tumbuh dalam diriku.

"Kau. Kau orang jahat."

Orang yang mengaku bernama Madara itu terdiam.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyangkal?!"

Aku semakin marah saat tak mendengar sebuah jawaban pun dari mulutnya. Aku mengangkat wajahku, melempar pandangan kebencian padanya. Namun, pandangan benciku harus lenyap karena melihatnya mengelurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Aku akan membantumu," katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Tak paham.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan apa maumu? Membunuhku?"

"Tidak."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan membantumu," balasnya dengan nada bicara yang sedikit naik. Aku menelan ludah.

"Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?"

"Karena kau memanggilku." Aku terkejut dengan jawabannya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku seperti terbakar!

"Apa? Bualan macam apa ini?"

"Jangan pura-pura, dasar bodoh!"

Aku semakin tidak paham. Aku seperti dipermalukan. Dan sekarang, dia mengataiku bodoh?! Aku berjalan mendekati jendela kamarku dan menatapnya penuh emosi.

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Jadi, pergilah!"

"Hmh!" Meski tidak terlihat karena gelap, aku yakin orang yang mengaku Madara ini menyeringai.

"Kau lupa aku seorang tengu rupanya."

Aku menelan ludah, dan tiba-tiba dia membentangkan sayap kirinya.

"Ayo, ikutlah denganku."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi, aku mendadak merasakan debaran yang lain. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena hal lain. Aku menatap kedua mata merahnya yang hanya menatapku. Aku mengambil satu langkah mendekati jendela.

"Ayo…," ujarnya lagi setengah berbisik. Mendadak, debaran jantungku semakin kencang, sementara mataku menatap uluran tangannya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke tangannya. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Hingga mendadak, orang itu menghilang.

Aku terkejut dan menatap kosong tempat orang itu berada sebelumnya. Tanganku pun masih membatu dengan posisi terangkat di udara hendak menyentuh tangannya.

Kemudian, aku mendengar hembusan napas dari belakangku. Aku membelalakkan mata saat memutar tubuhku, dan kemudian dia… memelukku.

Aku bisa merasakan napasku memburu ketika menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Jantungku semakin sesak. Mataku membelalak. Dan wajahku serasa terbakar. Kemudian, aku merasakan sebuah hisapan dari kepalaku, dan sekejap kemudian aku mendapati tubuhku diangkat olehnya. Yang lebih mencengangkan adalah sekarang kami berada di luar rumah, berdiri di atas pagar sambil menghadap bulan purnama.

"Hn."

Jantungku semakin berdebar saat mendengarnya menggumam pelan sambil tersenyum memandang bulan. Lalu, dia mengarahkan wajahnya padaku.

"Aku akan membawamu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku, dan aku tidak sanggup membalasnya. Aku… terbungkam oleh senyumannya.

Alih-alih tersenyum, aku justru melempar sebuah pertanyaan padanya. "K-ke mana k-kau akan mem-bawaku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kau akan tahu," balasnya singkat sambil mengalihkan wajahnya menatap bulan lagi. Dan entah mengapa, meski kecil, aku bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan hampa saat mata merahnya meninggalkanku.

Aku terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang. Dia telah merebahkan sayap kanannya. Dan sekarang, dia bersiap-siap sambil mengangkat lebar-lebar sayapnya, menjejak pagar, lalu melesat menerobos udara tengah malam.

Kecepatannya membuatku ketakutan hingga aku menyadari bahwa aku telah mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya. Wajahku memerah, tapi aku tidak melihat ekspresi apapun darinya. Dia… mengabaikan perbuatanku? Jika begitu, aku juga lebih baik tidak mengkhawatirkan hal ini, dan perjalanan pun baru saja dimulai.

Aku menggigil, tapi kedua tangannya menghangatkanku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang lurus menatap ke depan. Sunyi sekali di antara kami. Hanya suara kepakan sayap dan deru angin yang tertebas.

"Em… M-Madara?"

"Ada apa?" balasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa tujuanmu? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Berhenti merajuk."

"Aku tidak merajuk!"

"Kau merajuk!"

"Apa buktinya?!"

"Kau menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu. Itu namanya merajuk!"

Aku tersinggung. Tapi, mendadak aku merasakan sebuah keringanan dalam hatiku saat membayangkan dia seperti anak kecil. Aku tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa."

"Eh? Kau tidak tanya padaku alasan aku tertawa?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku tertawa karena kau seperti anak kecil," candaku.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin tahu dan berhentilah tertawa, atau akan kujatuhkan kau dari sini," ancamnya. Kebahagiaanku lenyap. Jika terjatuh aku jelas akan mati. Dan mendadak, aku teringat segalanya.

"Jatuhkan saja! Lagipula, hidupku juga tidak berguna!" balasku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Begitu rupanya?" ujarnya lirih.

"Apa?" seruku.l

Aku terkejut saat mendapati dia menatap tajam padaku. Dan kami pun saling menatap. Lama sekali.

 **TBC**

 **Nah, fic yang satu aja belum kelar udah nambah yang baru lagi. Tapi, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Mumpung ada ide. ^^ Thank's for read and don't forget review ^^!**


End file.
